


Warmth

by mlmbarnes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Lazy Mornings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 00:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13558737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmbarnes/pseuds/mlmbarnes
Summary: literally just 234 words of self indulgent Soft Morning Activities





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> this is my very first time writing fic and using ao3 so feedback is very appreciated! I know it's really short, it's been a couple of years since I had a shot at writing, this is really just a tiny drabble to get back into the writing game y'know?

Warmth. Soft, crisp sheets. Steve’s fingers drawing mindless patterns on his bare back. Bucky’s eyes cracked open and he hummed contentedly. Steve’s fingers slowed for a moment, then continued their soft dragging.  
“You’re awake.” Steve’s voice was soft and a little deeper than usual, Bucky sighed at the sound. He wanted to live in this moment.  
“Mmh.”  
“Turn around, Buck, I wanna see your face.”  
Bucky groaned, a little dramatically he’d admit, but rolled around anyway. He settled with his face close to Steve’s, their noses just barely touching. Steve smiled softly, raising a hand up to cup Bucky’s face. Bucky leaned into the touch, pressing a kiss onto Steve’s palm, before taking it into his own hands, fiddling absentmindedly with Steve’s fingers.  
“Hey there.”  
Bucky felt Steve’s breath on his lips as Steve spoke.  
“Hi” Bucky murmured, his voice barely louder than a whisper. He looked up and down Steve’s face, taking a moment to appreciate what was in front of him. Steve’s golden hair was slightly tousled, a slight flush touching his cheeks. Bucky’s eyes traced over Steve’s dark eyelashes, his pink lips, the slightest hint of a morning shadow coming in on his jaw, before meeting Steve’s eyes again.  
Steve’s mouth quirked up; “Like what you see?”  
Bucky huffed out a laugh, dropping his eyes down to Steve’s hands, which were still held in his own. “You know I do, punk.”


End file.
